153
by anonymicx
Summary: 153 prompts. 153 beginnings. 153 stories waiting to be told. / Crossposted on Ao3.
1. Overview

.

**.**

**.**

_finished prompts marked in **bold**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1\. Bullet**

2\. Lesson

3\. Wind

4\. Resurface

5\. Winter

6\. Cruelty

7\. Uncle

8\. Happiest

9\. Bunting

10\. Stalked

11\. Immortality

12\. College

13\. Sauna

14\. Carnivore

15\. Clutch

16\. Wednesday

17\. Cavity

18\. Engaged

19\. Saint

20\. Sinner

21\. Vacation

22\. Outcome

23\. Replacement

24\. Westbound

25\. Smallest

26\. Revealing

27\. Mistake

28\. Abusive

29\. Melodramatic

30\. Paranoia

31\. Surprise

32\. Parade

33\. Overindulge

34\. Autumn

35\. Mainstream

36\. Antagonistic

**37\. Book**

38\. Sustainability

39\. Hair

40\. Exchange

41\. Morning

42\. Asphyxiation

43\. Subjective

44\. Ring

45\. Lunch

46\. Discipline

47\. Applause

48\. VCR

49\. Ballet

50\. Sensitive

51\. Street

52\. Coupon

53\. Pattern

54\. Hypocrisy

55\. Emergency

56\. Majesty

57\. Wound

58\. Girlfriend

59\. Camp

60\. Health

61\. Pregnancy

62\. Father

63\. Tyranny

64\. Idiot

65\. Loan

66\. Snow

67\. Bigotry

68\. Film

69\. Graveyard

70\. Booklet

71\. Love

72\. Genius

73\. Perfection

74\. Tomorrow

75\. Motto

76\. Equal

77\. Uninformed

78\. Red

79\. Shaking

80\. Dark

81\. City

82\. Disposal

83\. Profanity

84\. Tonight

85\. Fresh

86\. Protocol

87\. Distinguishing

88\. Hate

89\. Name

90\. Conspiracy

91\. Speech

92\. Pain

93\. Birthday

94\. Instinct

95\. Wartime

96\. Anomaly

97\. Trust

98\. Factory

99\. Variety

100\. Curtain

101\. Heating

102\. Suspicious

103\. Irony

104\. Corrupt

105\. Convict

106\. Riot

107\. Witness

**108\. Human**

109\. Jealousy

110\. Yellow

111\. Nuisance

112\. Warning

113\. Plea

114\. Dominant

115\. Letter

**116\. Green**

117\. Award

118\. Acceptance

119\. Cut

120\. Forfeit

121\. Space

122\. Sleepless

123\. Offensive

124\. Abject

125\. Survival

126\. Eventually

127\. Despicable

128\. Loser

129\. Champion

130\. Reaper

131\. River

132\. Fear

133\. Sleep

134\. Underground

135\. Threat

136\. Hidden

137\. Ashamed

138\. Bully

139\. Paint

140\. Leisure

141\. Luck

142\. Passport

143\. Illegal

144\. Liar

145\. Oxygen

146\. Homework

147\. 1987

148\. Impulsive

149\. Disarm

150\. Double

151\. Abundant

152\. Tender

153\. Death


	2. 1 - Bullet

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bullet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To imagine that a single bullet would end her existence in the World of the Living made her laugh. Now, don't get her wrong. She knew that there were who people commited crimes and in turn others died. But she never imagined herself falling to a mere bullet, no matter how terrifying they were to the simple citizen.

For she _wasn't_ a simple citizen. She was Inoue Orihime, a young woman gifted with spiritual powers that served her well over the years. Her _Shun Shun Rikka_ were special, unique even. At least Orihime never encountered anyone with the same. - Hachigen had similar powers, but not even he could explain hers.

Those powers, to _reject_, earned her the attention of a mad man, someone who desired to overthrow and kill God - the _Soul King_ \- himself. He let one of his subordinates capture her and bring her to another dimension. And then her friends rescued her, defeated the _Arrancar_ and _Espada_ in their way. They succeeded, at last. And then Ichigo lost his powers in the final battle against Aizen.

But all those times she could rely on her _Shun Shun Rikka_, rely on her companions to save her, to _protect_ her.

And thus, she laughed as her Soul Chain was cut and she died. A single bullet from a thug robbing the bank, and there she went.

Really, it was funny.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**A/N**

_Thanks for reading my story. Or rather, all 153._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	3. 116 - Green

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Green**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lilia was always told she had pretty eyes. It was the first thing people complimented her on and she was oh so very tired to hear it. Green lost its magic for her. Green wasn't appreciated anymore.

But Green was always an important part of her life. Every time she looked into a mirror the same green eyes looked back and she was happy deep down in her soul, even if she was never able to decipher just _why_ the color was so magical.

Until one fated day, that is. She wandered away, feeling the urge to leave her known world behind. And so she did, leaving Spain in her wake, heading to Japan. Why, she didn't know. But a suburb near Tokyo attracted her like a moth was attracted by light.

Green eyes roaming across the people who encountered her, she spotted orange. Orange that was familiar,_ somehow_. With no exact idea in mind, Green chose to pursue Orange. Chose to search out the truth hiding within Orange.

And as Orange turned, it was a female beauty, childish and naiive and…_ familiar._ Her chest ached and she made a step towards Orange, arm involuntarily outstretched, reaching for _truth_, for _answers_.

And Orange reached out as well, clasping their hands together mid-way, Lilia still not knowing why she did what she did.

Later that day Lilia Gutierrez learned that there was more to her than just her name and body.

There was a _soul_ within, as Green as her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_Thank you._

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. 37 - Book

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Book**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Kuchiki Clan, of the Four Great Noble Clans of Seireitei, was the one in charge to store all of Soul Society's history written in books. Every book that was published was part of their assignment to search, find and archive.

Over the years the bibliothek of the Kuchiki's accumulated a many books, more than a soul usually saw in one lifecycle. Or _seven_.

Kuchiki Rukia, adopted sister of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the Sixth Division, was a lucky soul to have access to those archives. Scrolls and books multiple hundreds of years old available should she ever wish for it.

And right then she did. She wanted to gather more knowledge on the demonic arts, or _Kidou_ as it was called by the most. She wasn't interested in joining the _Kidoushou_*** **any time soon, but the knowledge lying deep within these hallways wasn't something she could let slide, too strong her curiosity and drive to get stronger.

While wandering the halls, her light steps echoing off the high walls and resounding through the immediate area, she read let her eyes wander and her soul bathe in the vast knowledge she was surrounded by.

Truly, it was an experience to behold. An experience only books could cause.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kidoushou**__: also known as Kidou Corps, which is another organization within the Soul Society, much like the Gotei 13 or the Onmitsukidou. They excel in Kidou. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the prompt._

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. 108 - Human

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Human**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo had always wanted nothing more than to be an ordinary human.

When he was an innocent child that could see spirits, he hoped that he was still human. He wanted to be more than wisps of memory in non-tangible forms existing because they still had wishes to be fullfilled.

When he became a Substitute Shinigami later in his Teens, he hoped to remain human. He wanted to come back home one day, cuddle with his sisters and never become a mindless monster tearing through their delicate hearts.

When he trained under Shinji and the other Visoreds, he hoped that he would come out on top if only to prove he was still human. He wanted to cry, to hesitate, to love and didn't want to end up as an unworthy thought to an unruly monster with no regards of family and love.

When he fought the spirits that are part of his soul and learned about the final Getsuga Tenshou, he hoped that there still was a place to be human when all this was finished. He wanted to forfeit the following battle, to withdraw and let everything burn to the ground, but he couldn't because he _\- Shinigami were expected to fall during battle. Shinigami were expected to let their lives become insignificant once the first battle cry echoed through the air. But he wasn't a Shinigami, he -_ was human at heart, always pushing through, always coming out on top, always protecting what was his.

When he felt the god-like power coursing through his veins, he hoped to become human once again. He wanted to be ordinary for once, not exceeding expectations, not breaking unwritten laws of the universe, he wanted to be human, he wanted to be nothing more than a brother to two sisters, a son to a father and friend to the unruly band of humans that followed him wherever he went, be it hell or heaven. Just for his sake and because he was _human_ and humans needed company; humans needed_ friends_.

When the last autumn leaves fell through the sky and the first snow danced down on him, he hoped that his friends would remember him. But not as the exception to the rules once set in stone; he wanted to be remembered because he was _human_ and sometimes he was _weak_ and sometimes he was loud and brash and too rough and blunt and sometimes oblivious and too slow for a Shinigami. He wanted to be remembered first and foremost because he was _human_.

When the last wisps of power faded from his grasp, when the voices in his head became too quiet to understand, when his best friend whom he _conquered death for_ faded away in blotty specks of colour, when he turned human once again, he hoped it would be over soon. He wanted to be whole again because a few seconds lost was still _too much_. But he turned and walked away even as he wanted to scream and agonize and _curse the traitors name_, wanted to break and fall apart at the seams only to be picked up again by his_ friends_,_ the voices in his head_, his _family_ whom he now had to leave behind.

He wanted to be whole again and that was what made him human despite the fact that he was not.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_I am sorry that you've had to wait so long until I updated with the next prompt._

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
